La Prueba de Valor
by Connie1
Summary: Es Halloween en Hogwarts. ¿Que locura se le habrá ocurrido al director? Acompañenme en esta maravillosa aventura: ¡Mi primer Dramione!


La prueba de valor

Se acercaba Halloween, y Hogwarts bullía de actividad. Los elfos domésticos preparaban los dulces y el Gran Comedor estaba cerrado gracias a los preparativos, por lo que los estudiantes comían en sus salas comunes.

Dumbledore había anunciado una sorpresa para que esa festividad no fuese una común y corriente, pero solo los profesores y, asombrosamente, los gemelos Weasley sabían de qué se trataba. Supuestamente los habían llamado para hacer la sorpresa mas especial de toda la historia de Hogwarts, así que ellos habían dejado los Sortilegios Weasley en manos de la dependienta de turno y habían vuelto al castillo. Todos los Gryffindors y, ocasionalmente, alguno muy valiente de otra casa, se atrevían a tratar de sonsacar el secreto a los "terrores" Weasley, per no había caso. Mientras tanto, los Sly trataban de hacer lo mismo con Snape, con iguales resultados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana de Halloween, todos los alumnos de todas las casas, se levantaron temprano. Incluso Ron se despertó minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, cosa ya de por si bastante rara, con el propósito de averiguar la tan ansiada sorpresa.

Hermione los esperaba en la Sala Común para bajar a desayunar, ya que por primera vez desde que la semana había empezado volvían a comer al Gran Comedor. La vista que se les ofreció, los desilusionó en gran medida. Solo había simples calabazas talladas y murciélagos vivos, alguna que otra telaraña.

Nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de pequeños globos con los colores de las casas, alumbrando el lugar en vez de las acostumbradas velas, ya que una rara penumbra habitaba el Comedor.

En medio del desayuno, Dumbledore se levantó y se aclaró la garganta estruendosamente:

-Muchos deben estar decepcionados de lo que esta fiesta está resultando ser. Sin embargo- continuó- les voy a pedir que conserven su entusiasmo a través de la tarde. Por ser Halloween las clases están canceladas.

-Solo resta rogarles que estén atentos y vigilantes a encontrar pistas de la sorpresa de Halloween. Los profesores se han ocupado de guardar pistas por todo el castillo para los alumnos de 5to y 6to año, pero no tendrán un valor verdadero hasta que haya llegado el momento. Pueden seguir comiendo.-

El murmullo en el Gran Salón se había incrementado. Todo el mundo trataba de averiguar la "sorpresa, que por momentos se hacía más y más emocionante.

El comedor quedó vacio en cuestión de segundos, durante los cuales los chicos se empujaban a través de las puertas para iniciar lo más rápido posible la búsqueda.

Solo Hermione terminó de comer pulcramente y se retiró. A la salida la esperaba Ginny, para iniciar la búsqueda de las pistas. En sus manos traía una calabaza tallada, que, según supuso, era para guardar los preciados "tesoros".

Recorrieron los jardines y cada una encontró un pergamino escrito en extrañas runas, que actuaban de pistas, pero que Hermione no había aprendido todavía en su clase de Runas Antiguas, por lo que tendrían que quedarse con la duda de que significaban. Por más que buscaron, no encontraron más que esas dos, cosa que Ginny le estuvo echando en culpa por haberse tardado tanto en desayunar.

Luego de cenar, y una vez todos reunidos, Dumbledore se levantó:

-Todos aquí ya encontraron su correspondiente pergamino. Este es solo el inicio de la aventura. Las "pistas" que estuvieron recogiendo todo el día estaban hechizadas para que una vez que alguien encontrase una, no pudiera tomar otra. La gran idea de las runas fue de la distinguida Dama Gris de Ravenclaw.

Y ahora, finalmente, la sorpresa. En exactamente dos minutos- dijo consultando su reloj- sus pergaminos traducirán las runas en nombres de otros alumnos. Los nombres son mutuos, así que tendrán que formar pareja con esa persona para hacer una prueba de valor. Tendrán que recorrer todo el castillo superando pruebas y recolectando objetos simbólicos de cada una de las casas. Una cosa más- agregó- los pergaminos están encantados de forma que no se pueda cambiar de pareja, y por si queda alguna duda, las mismas son obra del azar. Buena suerte a todos-

Cuando terminó de hablar, las runas comenzaron a cambiar y a enroscarse en las muñecas de los presentes. Luego de un destello de parte de cada una, se hicieron visibles los nombres.

A Harry le tocó con Ron, a Ginny con Luna y a Parvati con Lavender. Hermione se atrevió a mirar la suya de reojo.

"_No puede ser_" pensó; las runas, antes se habían tornado en dos míseras palabras, las únicas capaces de ponerla lívida de la impresión: "Draco Malfoy". Con la mirada buscó al rubio, quien la miraba de forma extraña; y, apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto, apartó la vista.

Cuando Herms volteó, Harry, Ron y Ginny la estaban mirando. Lentamente alzó su muñeca y con miedo a su reacción, mostró a sus amigos el nombre. La bomba no se hizo esperar: el grito retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor, haciendo que todo el mundo girase a ver el origen de su procedencia :-Esto no puede ser posible- susurró Ron anonadado- Harry hay que hacer algo ¡Herms va a acabar en la enfermería si tiene que ir con ese hurón!- dijo histérico.

-No se puede hacer nada- Hermione fingió resignación- Dumbledore dijo que había un hechizo que nos mantendría compañeros. Además, ¿estás insinuando que no puedo defenderme sola Ronald?- dijo con un tono suavemente peligroso.

Ron empezó a tartamudear, pero la morocha se levantó de su asiento con dignidad y anunció:- Me voy a la biblioteca.

Camino a su destino, reflexionaba acerca del reto. La verdad no le molestaba _realmente _ser la pareja del hurón. Había notado cambios en él últimamente. Parecía sincero, y, bueno, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, como un eco salía la misma exclamación de labios de Goyle, Crabbe y Pansy, reflejo de la reacción de los Gry. Pero el hurón tampoco escuchaba, ya que estaba mirando embobado a la castaña que sería su compañera.

Año tras año había visto a Hermione rondando solitaria la biblioteca y se notaba que a pesar de estar con Ron y Harry, no era feliz; ninguno la comprendía como lo hubiese hecho una chica, incluso las chicas no la comprendían a veces. También notaba que últimamente estaba más ida que de costumbre. Y no es que se dedicase a observarla diariamente desde tercer año, no no no, todo lo contrario, pero había actitudes que son fáciles de notar.

Ella ya no respondía a los comentarios que hacía sobre sus amigos para defenderlos. A ella ya no trataba de insultarla, porque el daño se lo producía a sí mismo cuando so corazón se encogía al notar los ojos vidriosos de la chica, por las lágrimas contenidas mientras aparentaba ser fuerte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las parejas empezaron a reunirse y platicar sobre puntos de reunión para cuando iniciase la prueba. El Salón iba quedando desierto poco a poco. Justo entonces Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca a hablar con si "compañera".

Cuando Herms sintió que la llamaban en susurros (Madame Pince era muy estricta), se volteó y lo vio, dirigiéndose a ella con su acostumbrada elegancia. Mione se quedó esperando el insulto habitual, que nunca llegó; así que como siguió en silencio, el Sly continuó hablando:- nos encontramos esta noche en la estatua del 2º piso a las nueve, para la prueba de valor- concluyó tratando de sacar a relucir su ya tan conocida sonrisa sexy (nota en tercera persona: la autora esta fuera de circulación por aparente ataque cardíaco).

Hermy solo asintió. La verdad no lo comprendía. Ey, apenas ayer la insultaba por los pasillos y hoy le mostraba su sonrisa matadora ¿Quién podría entenderlo si actuaba así?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas más tarde Herms bajó al segundo piso con ropa muggle y una capa con capucha colocada sobre sus hombros. Puede que perteneciese a Gryffindor, pero nunca había salido indemne de Halloween. Pero no iba a demostrar debilidad ante Draco… ¿Draco? ¡¿Pensaba en él como Draco?! Ahora si que la tenía trastornada.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el piso a esperarlo, a los pies de la estatua. Ojalá no tardase mucho.

Mientras tanto…

El blondo Slytherin nunca había sido parte de una prueba de valor, por lo que como arreglarse era en serio un gran problema.

Por suerte, Blaise tenía ropa muggle para salir de incognito cuando estaba aburrido en el mundo mágico. Suponiendo que no le importara, tomó algunas prendas y las combinó como le vino la gana. A los 5 minutos había terminado de adivinar a donde iba cada prenda.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Al irse acercando regularizó su paso y su respiración para que no pareciese que se había apurado en llegar a su lado. La visión que lo esperaba le quitó el aliento. Hermione iba vestida con un chupín de jean, unas converse del mismo material y una blusa de mangas cortas color lila. La capa era de color gris ceniza.

Draco tampoco estaba mal, pensó Mione. Un jean y unas converse, una campera de jean y la remera con la frase "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent, except me" (nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior, excepto yo).*

Se formó un silencio incomodo cuando aparataron la vista el uno del otro, avergonzados. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el Gran Comedor a recibir instrucciones; pero a mitad del camino, les apareció una nota con las instrucciones.

El hurón la leyó en voz alta:

"La prueba de valor consiste en recorrer lugares selectos de Hogwarts y buscar un símbolo de las Casas. Puede ser cualquier objeto que guarde relación con ellas (4 en total). Al finalizar, el punto de reunión será el Gran Comedor.

Los cuatro lugares a revisar son:

*La biblioteca

*El campo de Quidditch

*El bosque prohibido (solo linderos)

*El aula de pociones

PD: Los pergaminos servirán como las esposas muggles y los mantendrán juntos, pero no atados, a una distancia menor a la de 3 metros. Tienen hasta la medianoche.

En ese momento brillaron los pergaminos, que continuaban en sus muñecas, y un delgado hilo dorado los unió para luego desaparecer.

¡Ya qué!- musitó Malfoy. Acto seguido acordaron dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Draco ya estaba pensando en qué objeto tendrían que buscar; Herms, en cambio, estaba más preocupada pensando en el próximo lugar que les tocaría: El campo de Quidditch. Con un poco de suerte, el objeto estaría en las gradas o el campo, pero no quería ni imaginarse si tenía que subir a _una escoba_ para buscarlo. _Una escoba_, por Merlín, con lo poco que le gustaba a ella volar. No se sentía segura si no tenía los pies en la tierra. En otra circunstancia podría lograr que el rubio se hiciese cargo, pero así esposados dudaba que hubiese otra opción. Ojala la suerte le fuese favorable y no estuviese obligada a hacer_ eso._

Una exclamación la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Malfoy se había parado enfrente de la biblioteca, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Con un suspiro de autosuficiencia Mione se adelantó a un cuadro que estaba a un lado de la puerta. La Rowena Ravenclaw retratada allí, asintió con la cabeza y le tendió elegantemente la mano a través de la tela. La chica tomó la mano del hurón y luego la de la fundadora de Ravenclaw… y se adentraron en el cuadro.

Ya del otro lado, en el interior de la biblioteca, se encontraron tras el mostrador de Madame Pince, de espaldas al otro retrato de Rowena.

-Antes de que preguntes- se adelantó la Gry- Madame Pince me enseñó la entrada para que cuidase la biblioteca en sus recesos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- masculló Malfoy, a pesar de ser mentira.

Herms solo se encogió de hombros y empezaron la búsqueda. Pero no estaban seguros de qué buscar, por lo que al poco rato se sentaron en una de las mesas a descansar.

De repente, Hermione saltó como impelida por un resorte y arrastró al Slytherin hasta el cuadro de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato lo entendió. El objeto pertenecía a Ravenclaw, por lo que lo más probable, era que la fundadora de la casa lo tuviese. Pero era Rowena Ravenclaw, justamente, así que sin intelecto, no hay premio.

-¿Cuál es la incógnita?- preguntaron.

Rowena sonrió:-

Una cosa te pido.  
No se si me lo darás.

Búscala en este verso.  
Escrito esta.  
Si la encuentras.  
Olvidarlo no podrás.

Las palabras se escribieron en una de las esquinas del cuadro, con una estilizada y muy bonita caligrafía.

Luego de un momento, bastante largo, de reflexión, Draco sonrió. Juntando la primera letra de todos los versos…

Con paso vacilante se acercó a la Gryffindor y tomándola de la barbilla, le dio un beso en el cachete.

La dama de Ravenclaw solo sonrió misteriosamente y volvió a tenderles la mano. Esta vez el rubio llevó a la castaña que, como decirlo sutilmente…., estaba anonadada, sorprendida, abrumada, atónita, estupefacta y se me están acabando los adjetivos.

Ya del otro lado, el Sly y la Gry se miraron extrañados, pero el pergamino-esposa empezó a brillar y el escudo de Ravenclaw apareció dibujado en él.

Solo habían tardado media hora. Decidieron que el siguiente lugar fuera la sala de pociones, para así terminar primero con el interior del castillo. Por lógica, el siguiente objeto tenía que ser Slytherin.

Unos minutos después de haber echado a andar, llegaron al aula y empujaron la puerta. Encima del escritorio había una nota con la consigna: "Poner una cura para venenos comunes en la bolsa esmeralda de al lado". Alrededor había ingredientes y un caldero.

La castaña puso manos a la obra, pero Malfoy selo se retiró a la parte posterior de la clase y, luego de haber indagado un poco, tomó un trozo de bezoar del armario de ingredientes y lo colocó en la bolsa verde. Al instante y ante la mirada atónita de Herms, las esposas brillaron y apareció otro escudo al costado del primero.

-Perdón- se disculpó el rubio- pero es algo que debes saber si vives con alguien a quien se le ocurre cocinar para tu cumpleaños y nunca en su vida cocinó, como mi madre.

Draco sonrió verdaderamente. Era la primera vez que Mione lo vio sonreír sin una mueca de desprecio en la cara, así que le correspondió.

El próximo lugar era el Bosque Prohibido, obvia prueba de Gryffindor. El camino se hizo en silencio, salvo una vez que Hermione tropezó y Draco llegó de milagro a agarrarla de la cintura. Para prevenir otra caída más, la siguió sosteniendo por el brazo. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que el príncipe de Slytherin no notara su sonrojo.

En la mitad de un claro descansaron. En ese momento, apareció un león de gigantes proporciones que empezó a acecharlos. El Sly había tirado de Hermione hacia atrás y sacado su varita. Los hechizos no tenían efecto en él. Sonó la campana que marcaba que faltaba una hora para encontrarse en el Gran Salón.

Asombrosamente, ante el sonido, el león se relajó un segundo, luego volvió a su actitud amenazante.

A nuestra Herms se le encendió la lamparita y convocó un estuche ancho y de baja estatura desde su cuarto. Con prisa, preparó el violín y se concentró en los tonos que producía. Es sabido que a los gatos no les gustan los sonidos agudos y chillones.

Milagrosamente, el truco surtió efecto. El león se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, escuchando y meneando el rabo como un perro. Ya sin miedo, dejó el violín en el piso y se adelantó donde la bestia. Acercó su mano extendida y, vacilante, acarició la enorme cabezota.

El león cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear. Draco, que se había quedado atrás, se acercó y guardando su varita, acarició también las orejas del "minino".

Mientras el león se internaba en la espesura, los pergaminos brilló y apareció el león de Gryffindor en ellos.

Luego de reponerse del susto y haber mandado el violín de vuelta a la habitación, los compañeros se dirigieron a la última prueba: la del campo de Quidditch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El estadio estaba vacío, y a pesar de subirse a las gradas no lograron ver nada inusual, excepto una escoba olvidada a un lado de los vestidores.

De repente, un resplandor dorado surgió de la nada y con un zumbido pasó frente a ellos. Ambos supieron lo que significaba, aunque una lo tomó peor que otro. La pobre Hermione caminaba como autómata, con el miedo paralizando sus músculos, hasta llegar enfrente de los vestidores.

Ya una vez bajadas las gradas, observó como Draco se montaba en la escoba con facilidad. Ella había empalidecido, y él lo notó. Le susurró palabras de aliento y luego de asegurarle que no la dejaría caer, Mione se trepó también a la escoba y escondió su cabeza entre los omóplatos.

La escoba se elevó lentamente y comenzó a perseguir a la snitch bajo la dirección del Sly, pero esta era más veloz de lo usual. Al pasar un rato y seguir dando vueltas de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo, en círculos y en picada, la castaña se armó de valor y atisbó por encima de su hombre. Estaban a una distancia de 10 metros del suelo, buscando la snitch. Cuando un suave aleteo la alertó, volteó en dirección al sonido. A medio metro a su izquierda, brillaba la pelotita dorada, aleteando apaciblemente. Herms se armó de valor y, aun agarrada a la cintura de Draco con su mano derecha, estiró todo lo que pudo su izquierda. Faltaban solo unos centímetros, un poco más nada más… Su mano resbaló y pudo agarrar la snitch antes de empezar a caer.

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe… que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y encontró un fornido pecho frente suyo; los brazos del Slytherin la rodeaban mientras manejaba la escoba de vuelta a tierra firme. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Hermione escondió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y se agarró a su remera. Draco estaba temblando también. Cuando vio que ella caía, su corazón dejó de latir y se lanzó en picada para agarrarla.

Suavemente, la escoba se posó otra vez en el suelo y sus ocupantes se bajaron. La Gry se sentó en el pasto y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras sus lágrimas fluían.

El rubio, incomodo y sin saber que hacer, pasó titubeante un brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña y cuando le pareció que su llanto amainaba, la ayudó a levantarse y todavía su brazo en sus hombros, la guió al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron, estaba lleno de gente, ya que casi era medianoche, aunque no todos tenían caras muy felices; además tenían raspones en todas partes, manchas de barro, musgo o verdín del pasto en los pantalones.

Hermy se secó las lágrimas y con una sonrisa se dirigió con Harry y Ron. Draco, en cambio trató de acercarse a Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, pero los pergaminos brillaron y se atrajeron hasta quedar pegados.

-Permanezcan juntas las parejas, por favor- pidió el profesor Dumbledore, apareciendo de repente.

Los gritos y murmullos menguaron y el director continuó: -Quiero felicitar a todos por el empeño puesto en esta actividad. Se de buena fuente que no todos lograron sus objetivos- dijo sonriendo amablemente- pero, sin embargo, otros cumplieron exitosamente con la prueba. Lamentablemente, solo una pareja será la ganadora.

-Los escudos de las casas poseen distinto brillo en cada pareja de pergaminos. Eso es debido a que los jueces de las pruebas, puntuaron los pares de acuerdo a la manera que tenían e desenvolverse.- Estaba por irse de las ramas con algún chiste suyo, cuando Mc Gonagall le echó tal mirada, que prefirió seguir con el discurso, ante lo que los alumnos rieron disimuladamente.

-Como les estaba diciendo, el premio son productos de Sortilegios Weasley y… redobles por favor: una semana sin clases.-

Un grito estalló en el Gran Comedor, mezclado con los lamentos de los que no habían terminado la prueba (N/A cof cof Ron y Harry cof cof)

Con una floritura de la varita de Dumbledore, los pergaminos salieron volando, entrando algunos en una de las calabazas de Halloween y yendo los restantes a ser revisados para definir a los ganadores, mientras la cena transcurría.

Por fin el gran momento llegó. Mientras el director se ponía de pie, Mc Gonagall reprodujo el sonido de un redoble con un hechizo.

-Y los ganadores son…- dijo el director mientras se subía hasta el puente de la nariz los lentes de medialuna. Literalmente, esos lentes eran la reproducción de la luna partida por la mitad.

Entrecerró los ojos, los abrió lo más que pudo, apoyó todo su peso en un pie, después en otro, se mesó los cabellos, se tiró de la barba y finalmente, justo antes de que medio alumnado le saltase encima por la impaciencia, continuó:- El señor…- empezó diciendo, todo el mundo se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar mejor- Antes que nada- se interrumpió de nuevo, obteniendo un resoplido de frustración por parte de los alumnos- quiero decirles a los que no ganaron que no se decepcionen, pusieron todo su empeño, y eso es lo que vale. Ahora sí, los ganadores son… ¡la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy!

A todo el mundo se le cayó la mandíbula, cuando, de la emoción Herms abrazó a Draco, tomándolo por sorpresa. Las quijadas de todo Hogwarts ya debían llegar hasta el piso, incluidas las de los profesores, sobre todo Snape y Mc Gonagall.

Dumbledore sonrió y despidió a todos a sus habitaciones, aunque la pareja ganadores se retrasó un "poquitito" más por las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, de los profesores, del director, de los fantasmas, de los cuadros, etc.

Mientras que resonaba una carcajada por todo el castillo, ambos chicos salieron del ensimismamiento en que se habían sumido: Draco por el abrazo de la chica, y Hermione por haberse atrevido. De repente, en el desierto comedor, apareció Peeves con una sonrisa maléfica y botes de pintura en cada mano.

La Gryffindor y el Slytherin corrieron hasta donde los empujaron sus piernas, tratando de escapar de las "cordiales" felicitaciones del poltergeist. Cuando por fin quedaron solos y se estaban por retirar cada uno a su sala común, el rubio agarró a su compañera del brazo y atrayéndola a sí, le estampó un beso. "Dulce o Truco" susurró sensualmente en su oído para luego desaparecer por el oscuro corredor.

De más esta decir que desde ese día, Halloween fue la fiesta preferida de Hermione Granger.

Genial! Acá estoy con una nueva historia. La primera de esta pareja, así que no me maten. Pero acepto cualquier fruta o verdura que se pueda conseguir en los mercados cercanos, e incluso Avadas o Crucios.

Besos!


End file.
